We re sisters, Amy, that s just what we do
by nevillehannah1802
Summary: Life is never easy. Not for Amelia Shepherd, not for Lexie Grey. After Amelia has her baby, Lexie, Meredith and Derek help picking up the pieces. Lexie s relationship, or lack thereof, is on the brink of decision. How will everything turn out? Will the sisters finally get their happily ever after with the men they love and their children? Or will everything break into pieces again?
Addison Forbes Montgomery had really thought about every possibility of what to do now.

Her first instinct had been to call Derek. Of course it had been, he was Amelia´s big brother so it just seemed natural to call him. Truth to be told, Addison should have called him 4 months ago, When she first found out about her ex sister-in law´s pregnancy. And her baby´s anencephaly.

But Amelia didn´t want to tell Derek, she didn´t want to tell anyone out of her famiy. _Especially_ not her big brother.

So Addison didn´t call. And felt terrible for it. But she couldn´t betray Amelia, not after she had kept Addison and Mark a secret from Derek. So Addison owed her. Big time. So she hadn´t called Derek. Or Carolyn. Or Lizze, or Kathy, or Nancy.

But now...

Now that Amelia wasn´t talking, Addison wasn´t so sure that she´d done the right thing by doing nothing. But Jake himself had said that that Amelia didn´t want Derek to be called.

She neither wanted to talk to him, nor to anyone else. Well, about her baby at least. What Amelia did want, was talking. About everything and nothing at all.

Amelia wanted to talk. Talk about life and love and work and the weather and politics and everything there was to talk about. Besides her baby. Which was why Addison was so worried.

It just couldn´t be healthy to just...to just ignore the problem at hand. And the problem was that Amelia had lost her baby.

And Violet and Sheldon and Sheldon had both said that it´d be best for Amelia to talk about it and break down sooner rather than later. Because now it wold just be about her baby boy, but the further time progressed, the more reasons Amelia´s break down would be for and that couldn´t be good, because now Amelia had to , at least in Addison and all of their friends´ minds, focuse solely on the loss of her child, as terrible as that sounded and was.

And that was why Sheldon was currenttly in Amelia´s hospital room, trying to convince her to talk to him about her son. But deep down they all knew that it would be useless. Amelia was stubborn as hell and if she set her mind to something, she didn´f give uo or in. Ever.

Addison glanced around the waiting room of St. Ambrose. All of their friend were there: Violet and Pete with Lucas, Cooper, Charlotte and Mason, Jake, Sam and even Naomi. But not one of them could help Amelia in her situation. Not one of them.

Addison had to do something.

"I´m going to call-", she began to announce to the room, but was interrupted by Sam:

"Addie, she doesn´t want Derek to know. You can´t call him, she doesn´t want anyone out of her family to know. And we have to respect that."

He tried to reason with her, but Addison had a mission, and when Addison Forbes Montgomery had a mission, noone could hold her back.

So she stood up ad went out of the room, while pulling her phone out of her bag, ignoring her friends´ protests delibaretely, by doing so. She stopped in the relatively empty hallway and dialed the number she had in mind.

But it was not the one of her ex-husband.

"Hey, it´s Addison.", she said to the person on the other end of the line.

"I´m calling because of Amelia. She...she just had an anencephalic baby and now she´s not coping like she´s supposed to be coping. We have no idea what to do here anymore and I just thought, you´d maybe be able to help her through all of this I know it´s a lot to ask of you. But I really think you could help because you weren´t here for the pregnancy, so she´ll have to tell you everything from start to finish and maybe then she´ll get it all out of her system, you know?And you´re family, but not as close as Derek, or even her sisters and Carolyn, but you´re still family. So she can talk to you like to a stranger, except tht you aren´t one. And before you ask why no one told you, it was because no one knew, no one knows. Well, besides the ones that work here with us, obviously. But Amelia didn´t want anyone to know, she didn´t want to be pitied, I think. So, I know it´s really a lot to ask, but we don´t know what to do here And I really think you could help her."

There was a slight pause on the other end, but after a few moments the voice asked:

"Which hospital are you at?"

Addison was a bit surprised at the person´s readiness, but responded nonetheless:

"St. Ambrose Hospital, Los Angeles."

Again, there was a slightly hesitating pause, before Addison got her answer:

"Give me 2 hours, and I´ll be there."

The neonatal surgeon breathed a sigh of relief and allowed herself to smle a bit:

"Thank you so much. I wasn´t really sure you´d be ready to come and help immediately. So, thank you Meredith."


End file.
